Storytime
by James8
Summary: The hobbits want a story.
1. Storytime

Disclaimer: I do not own them only borrowing. They belong to Prof. Tolkien. Except for Isorfinduil who belongs to Mirfean and Rowan who belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: Mirfean and I have been working on the story in question for a bit know and hopefully we will have it posted by the end of May. We are still kicking ideas around for the title so you'll have to wait and see.  
  
And I know this isn't Sunday my normal posting day but I'm sure you guys won't mind. Take it as penance for not writing anything for a while.  
  
  
  
Storytime  
  
"Hey Strider," Pippin called out suddenly. "Tell us a story."  
  
Strider looked up from where he was sitting packing leaf. The Fellowship had huddled around a small fire in a thorny thicket. Several large trees ringed the area cutting down on the damp wind. "What kind of story?"  
  
"A true one." Merry encouraged.  
  
"A funny one." Pippin added.  
  
"Can it be one about elves?" Sam asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Hmm," Strider murmured thoughtfully. "A true funny story about elves."  
  
Gandalf and Boromir chuckled from across the fire as the hobbits leaned in towards Aragorn eagerly. Legolas shook his head a smile on his face as he went back to refeathering an arrow.  
  
"I did not know elves had funny stories." Gimli grunted though it had no real bite. "Everything you hear is always sorrowful and grand."  
  
Aragorn suddenly snapped his fingers, a grin spreading across his face. "I've got just the one. It happened long before I was born. My brothers told it to me."  
  
Pippin bounced enthusiastically in his seat. "What's it about?"  
  
"Shhh, let him tell it!" Merry demanded.  
  
"Well," Strider began, "a long time ago there were three young elves in Mirkwood-"  
  
"Is this about Legolas?" Pippin asked excitedly.   
  
"Quiet!" Frodo chastised his cousins.  
  
Aragorn grinned widely. "Yes."  
  
Legolas stopped with his task, startled. His eyes narrowed at this revelation as he turned to look at the ranger. The Fellowship's eyes turned towards the elf a moment before settling back on Aragorn.  
  
"Anyhow," Aragorn continued, "Legolas, his two friends, Isorfinduil and Rowan, decided to go on a hunt all by themselves-"   
  
The hobbits where surprised by a green and gold blur that suddenly moved past them to tackle the man. Legolas had pinned the ranger to the ground sitting across the man's hips. "Strider!" Legolas growled sharply. "You will NOT tell them that story!"  
  
Aragorn was not the least intimidated by his friend and only grinned up at the elf. "It's not that bad Legolas. I can't believe you're still embarrassed by that. Anyhow it's not as if you fell of your horse, that was Rowan, you fell-"  
  
Legolas clamped a hand over the man's mouth forestalling anymore of his words. A flush had spread over the elf's cheekbones at the memories. "I am going to kill your brothers."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had been watching the proceedings with growing curiosity and amusement. The hobbits began to clamor, demanding to hear the tale.  
  
"I want to hear the story!"  
  
"Come on Legolas it can't be that bad!"  
  
"Let him go Legolas!"  
  
"Come on Aragorn tell us."   
  
Legolas shook his head refusing to remove himself from the ranger. Aragorn remained quite passive under the elf and Legolas could feel the ranger smiling under his palm. He was startled when a pair of strong arms circled around him. Boromir pinned the elf's arms to his side before bodily removing the elf from the other man.  
  
"Sorry Legolas," Boromir apologized with a grin, "but I really want to hear this."  
  
Aragorn sat up grinning. "Thank you Boromir."  
  
Legolas struggled in Boromir's grasp. "So help me Aragorn, if you tell them I will share several stories that will keep you blushing for days!"  
  
A small hand encircled Legolas' wrist and he looked down into a set of morning glory eyes. Frodo looked up at him a solemn expression on his face. "It's all right Legolas, if you don't want Aragorn to tell it, he won't."  
  
Everyone had gotten quiet at Frodo's words. Boromir had released Legolas as they waited for his answer. The elf let his head drop his golden hair curtaining around his face. He suppressed a groan. Sometimes he really believed Frodo knew exactly how to look at someone with those big blue eyes.  
  
"All right Aragorn, you can tell them."  
  
Legolas caught the wink that Frodo sent his cousins. Sneaky hobbit. He knew it. 


	2. The Hunt by jamesandmirfaen

Okay boys and girls. Mirfaen and I have finished the story Aragorn is telling and now have it up and posted for all of those interested in reading it. It is under a joint name and is entitled The Hunt.

Here is a selected part to preview:

THE HUNT

The three Wood-elves walked triumphantly through the scattered trunks, each carrying part of the butchered deer. Rowan was walking ahead when the ground gave under his feet and he suddenly disappeared downward in a flurry of dirt and leaves. Legolas and Isorfinduil stopped, startled, before walking gingerly to the edge of the gaping hole. Rowan was sitting in the middle of the pit looking stunned, leaves and twigs sticking out from his chestnut hair. He turned to glare up at his companions who, finding their friend unhurt, had burst out laughing at his misfortune.

"Ha, ha," Rowan growled, standing up rather unsteadily. "Just get a rope and get me out of here! Damn dwarves!" He brushed ineffectively at the dark mud staining his clothes. 'Dwarves and their bloody pit fall traps,' he seethed silently.

Temporarily neglecting Rowan's request, Isorfinduil and Legolas continued to laugh. Isorfinduil shook his head, snickering, and stepped to the side only to feel something close around his ankle. A rope flashed out of the leaves and up into an overhead branch, jerking his feet out from under him and yanking him high into the air. He recovered from the initial shock quickly enough as the leaves began to flutter back down and settle on the forest floor. Golden brown hair fell around Isorfinduil's head as he folding his arms defiantly across his chest even in his upside down position. He muttered several curses on the beards of dwarves.

Legolas had to sit down he was laughing so hard, one arm around his middle. Isorfinduil glared at him silently, swinging slightly back and forth, as Rowan demanded to know what was so funny.

"Watch out, Prince." Isorfinduil warned darkly. "You're the only one left - you're next."

Want more your gonna have to read Pretty sure you can link it here.

If not it's: JamesandMirfaen

or

Titled: The Hunt


End file.
